la ciudad maldita
by alasfye
Summary: Corregi el capitulo 2 que se cortaba, lo dividi en dos, agrege otro capitulo que también dividi para evitar problemas, también les dire que hay kuroxfye en este ultimo, así que les sugiero leean la advertencia antes de continuar, dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La mujer

Después de una ridícula caída donde como siempre Kurogane queda aplastado por sus compañeros

Kurogane: ¡¡MALDITO BOLLO BLANCO, UN DÍA DE ESTOS ME VAS A MATAR!!

Mokona: (burlona) Kurorín esta un poco enojadito, Mokona le dará el besito de la felicidad, MUA

Kurogane: (enojado) Ya deja de hacer tonterías y dime en que maldito circo hemos caído esta vez

Syaoran: Parece que estamos en un bosque

Sakura: Hace mucho frío

Syaoran: Ya que esta muy oscuro, creo que lo mas conveniente sería acampar en este lugar hasta que amanezca

Fye: Tienes razón, mañana buscaremos a alguien en este lugar

Syaoran: Mokona, ¿puedes sentir la presencia de alguna pluma?

Mokona: (Esforzándose) Aunque es débil, Mokona puede sentirla

Se dispusieron a dormir, pero la princesa, por alguna razón, se sentía muy incomoda, solo lograba soñar pesadillas

Sueño de Sakura:  
----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¡Syaoran!! ¡¡Mokona!! ¡¡Fye!! ¡¡Kurogane!! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!?

¿?: Callate

Sakura: ¿Quién esta ahí?

Sakura, sobresaltada por la voz, voltea hacia el lugar donde provenía, había una mujer sentada de espaldas, su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado, parecía que estaba llorando

¿?: ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan ruidosos? Solo saben molestar, deberían callarlos, para siempre

Sakura: Lo siento, no quise molestarla, es que estoy perdida, no encuentro a mis amigos

¿?: ¿Eso debería importarme? Hace muchos años que no encuentro a nadie… (comienza a llorar mas fuerte)

Sakura: (asustada) Disculpe… ¿puedo ayudarla… en algo?

¿?: Una inútil… no… nadie… voy a morir… igual que él… 

Sakura: (mas asustada) N…no la comprendo

¿?: Todos… son iguales…nadie entiende… nadie piensa… nadie me ama… por eso… nadie existe… yo no existo… tu no existes

Sakura asustada retrocedió, no entendía nada de lo que la mujer le decía, sintió un gran deseo de salir corriendo, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo la mujer se levanto, dio la vuelta lentamente, era una mujer hermosa, aunque su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y no reflejaba expresión alguna

¿?: Nadie debe existir… solo él… pero aun no llega…

Fue acercándose a Sakura, su vestido era azul, era escotado con encaje, era muy delgada. Sakura retrocedió mientras la mujer se acercaba cada vez más, entonces pudo darse cuenta, estaba llena de sangre, todo su vestido tenía sangre

Sakura: ¿Q…que… pa…sa?

¿?: Voy a terminar con tu existencia

Sakura se aterrorizo y volteo a todos lados, hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraba, había lapidas por todos lados, esto hizo que se asustara mas

----------------------------------------------------------  
Fin del sueño

Sakura: ¡¡HAAAAAA!!

Syaoran: SAKURA, ¿QU… SUCEDE?

Mokona: (metiéndose en la ropa de Kurogane) Tengo miedo, protégeme kurorín 

Kurogane: ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fye: Parece que Sakura tuvo una pesadilla

Syaoran: ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Sakura: No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla, no quería asustarlos

Mokona: (acercándose a Sakura) Mokona dormirá con Sakura el resto de la noche, así la protegeré y Sakura ya no soñara pesadillas, (mirando a Kurogane) lo siento kurorín, dormiré contigo otra noche

Kurogane: No me importa

Fye: ¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

Sakura: Aun tengo un poco de miedo

Fye: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Sakura: (sonrojada) Bueno, mi padre una vez me dijo que cuando uno tiene miedo, es bueno recibir el abrazo de alguien al que le importamos. (Sonriendo) Pero no se preocupen, estoy segura de que no lo volveré a soñar

Mokona: Te abrazare para que te sientas mejor

Sakura: Gracias Mokona

Fye: (Mirando de reojo a Syaoran) Tal vez no debería ser la única en abrazarte

Syaoran se puso rojo y no pudo articular palabra, para suerte suya, Kurogane al verlo tan nervioso intervino

Kurogane: Ya duérmanse, si tienes problemas para dormir procura no despertarnos a gritos

Sakura: Lo siento

Fye: Se que parece rudo, pero estoy seguro de que se asusto mucho al pensar que te había pasado algo

Sakura: Gracias

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen, pero este capitulo salía cortado así que lo volvi a poner solo que dividido en dos para que puedan leerlo completo

**Capitulo 2: Una ciudad desierta**

Kurogane: Ya me canse de fingir que estoy dormido

Fye: (platicando con Sakura) Si mantienes los ojos abiertos sin pestañear pareciera que se obscurece mas

Sakura: (intentándolo) Es cierto

Mokona: Mokona también lo ve

Fye: Debido a la falta de luz tu vista deja de funcionar un poco pero tu oído se agudiza, si cierras los ojos y te concentras, podrás escuchar a los animales nocturnos

Sakura: ¡¡Si, es verdad!!

Mokona: A Mokona le da miedo

Kurogane: Ya dejen de hacer tonterías, todavía no amanece y ustedes ya están borrachos, solo falta que comiencen a maullar de nuevo

Fye: No es mala idea, podríamos beber un poco de Sake

Mokona: Mokona quiere sake, Miau

Syaoran: No creo que sea muy conveniente

Sakura: Yo también quiero sake

Syaoran: ¿Usted también princesa?

Fye, Mokona, Sakura: ¡Sake!¡Sake!¡Sake!

Kurogane: No tenemos sake, ya cállense

Mokona: Mokona tiene hambre

Syaoran: Parece que aun va a tardar en amanecer

Kurogane: Entonces caminemos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Mokona: ¿Pero que tal si nos perdemos?

Kurogane: No podemos perdernos mas de lo que ya estamos, además, no vamos a separarnos, entre mas rápido encontremos esa pluma mejor

Después de caminar un rato el sol comenzó a salir, en este mundo las noches eran muy largas

Kurogane: No volteen, creo que alguien nos sigue

Fye: yo también lo siento, pero no parece ser alguien normal

Syaoran: Tal vez sea solo un animal

Kurogane: Nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace rato, si es un animal, tal vez quiera atacarnos

Mokona: (asustado) No quiero ser la comida de nadie, tengo miedo (brincando de las manos de Sakura a la cabeza de Fye)

Kurogane: No hables tan alto, te va a oír

Mokona: (refiriendose a Kurogane) Papi sálvame

Kurogane: (mirada que asusta y dientes apretados) Dije que te calles

Fye: fiuuu, Kurorín esta enojadito

Mokona: Da mas miedo que lo que nos este siguiendo

Kurogane: ¡¡PAR DE TARADOS YA CALLENSE!!

Fye: Ya vez, seguro ya nos escucho por tu culpa, eres un escandaloso

Kurogane: Voy a retorcerles el cuello a los dos hasta dejarlos inconcientes

Comienza un atrápame si puedes entre Kurogane, Fye y Mokona, mientras Sakura y Syaoran solo observaban un poco avergonzados

¿?: Disculpa…

Sakura: Hola, ¿Quién eres?

Un joven estaba escondido tras un árbol, aprovecho el momento de distracción y habló con Sakura, no era una mayor de 17 años, parecía confundido

Syaoran: Princesa… (Fye lo detiene sujetándole el hombro)

¿?: ¿…Puedes…devolvérmelo?

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

¿?: (sollozando): ¿Por qué no me lo devuelves?

Sakura: No se de que me hablas

¿?: Dámelo, ¡¡QUE ME LO DES!! (se acerca violentamente)

Sakura: ¡¡HAAAA!! (se aferra al brazo de Syaoran)

Syaoran: ¿Qué sucede princesa? (al decir esto la abraza con ternura)

¿?: (Deteniéndose de golpe) Ya viene, ¡¿POR QU… NO ME LO DISTE?!, voy a venir por el, aunque no quieras dármelo te lo quitare (desaparece)

Sakura, aun abrazada por Syaoran, trata de calmarse

Syaoran: ¿Esta bien princesa?

Sakura: Si, solo me asuste un poco, no se que es lo que quiere

Syaoran: ¿Quién?

Sakura: Aquel muchacho

Syaoran: ¿Cuál?

Sakura: El que estaba enfrente de nosotros

Kurogane: Solo faltaba que nos empezáramos a volver locos, pero si con este viajecito quien no enloquece

Sakura: Estaba enfrente de nosotros y me exigía que le devolviera algo, pero no se que quería, por eso se enojo y casi nos ataca

Syaoran: Princesa, ahí no había nadie

Fye: Tal vez no puedes ver lo que la princesa ve

Kurogane: ¿A que te refieres?

Fye: Recuerdan lo que paso con aquel remolino en el mundo donde había muchos conejos, Sakura fue la única que pudo detectar el problema porque escucho el alma del remolino

Kurogane: Y eso que tiene que ver

Fye: Tal vez lo que estaba frente a nosotros era el alma de algo, por eso no pudimos verlo nosotros, pero Sakura si, además, recuerden que hace un momento se sentía como si alguien nos siguiera y ahora no

Kurogane: Bollo blanco, ¿viste algo?

Mokona: Mokona no vio nada, la Mokona negra es la Mokona que puede ver fantasmas

Syaoran: Bueno, ya paso, mejor sigamos buscando algún lugar donde comer

Kurogane: Bollo blanco. ¿estas segura de que la presencia que sientes es de la pluma? ¿No será la de algún fantasma?

Mokona: No estoy seguro, solo se que aun es débil

Kurogane: Mientras mas rápido encontremos esa pluma mas rápido nos iremos de aquí

Fye: (burlándose) ¿Kurorín tiene miedo?

Kurogane: ¡¡¿YA VAS A EMPEZAR RETRAZADO?!!

Syaoran: Mejor sigamos caminando

Fye: No creo que vayan a caminar muy bien abrazados

Mokona: Abrazados, abrazados

Sakura y Syaoran se soltaron inmediatamente, sus caras estaban completamente rojas

Kurogane: (ignorándolos) sigamos caminando

Después de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, era mas que pequeña que una ciudad como a las que estaban acostumbrados pero era mas grande que un pueblo. Parecía estar desierto porque en las calles solo había autos estacionados. Estando hambrientos buscaron un lugar donde pudieran comer

Syaoran: No podemos entrar, no tenemos dinero de este mundo

Mokona: Comeremos y luego saldremos corriendo, si algo pasa soltamos a Kurogane para que los muerda, guau guau

Kurogane se limito a lanzar una mirada desafiante a Mokona

Sakura: No podemos hacer eso, es malo

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Una ciudad desierta (parte dos)**

Fye: Entonces ganemos un poco de dinero

Syaoran: ¿Cómo?

Fye: Podríamos vender algo

De la tienda sale Toya (hermano de Sakura, realmente no se bien como se escribe) con un traje muy formal obscuro

Toya: (Con una linda sonrisa) ¿Van a comer algo? Nuestro servicio es el mejor y ofrecemos una amplia variedad en comida, además de un como espacio en el que pueden comer sin ser molestados, nuestros precios no son altos y tenemos una promoción Buffet, paga al entrar y come hasta hartar, solo tienen que pagar una módica cantidad de dinero y podrán comer lo que quieran hasta que se cansen

Kurogane: Suena bien, pero no tenemos dinero

Toya: (nervioso) No importa, hoy es el día de comer gratis

Fye: Pero dijiste que teníamos que pagar

Toya: Yo no dije eso, dije que podían comer hasta hartar, pasen, por favor, no se queden ahí parados

Con un poco de desconfianza entraron al restaurante, había mesas y sillas acomodadas en diferentes posiciones, era un lugar sumamente grande pero estaba vació

Toya: Vengan, siéntense, esta es la mejor mesa del lugar, enseguida les traeré algún aperitivo, avisare al cocinero que prepare la comida, espero tengan mucho apetito porque tenemos mucha comida

Syaoran: Disculpa, ¿Por qué no hay nadie en las calles?

Toya: ¿No son de aquí?

Fye: La verdad es que acabamos de llegar

Toya: No salen de sus casas porque tienen miedo, 

Syaoran: ¿Miedo?

Toya: Esto es algo que me siento obligado a contarles pero será mejor que lo haga cuando terminen de comer, ahora vengo (Se dirige a la cocina)

Syaoran: ¿Por qué tendrán miedo? ¿Será algo que tenga que ver con una de las plumas de la princesa?, si tienen problemas por ella será mejor que la encontremos de inmediato (levantándose)

Fye: Tranquilo Syaoran, es probable que la causante del miedo sea la pluma pero no lo sabremos si no esperamos a escuchar la historia, además, hambrientos no vamos a resolver nada

Kurogane: ¿Realmente piensas comer? No crees que es muy raro que en un restaurante tan grande regalen comida a cualquiera que se les para enfrente, puede que la comida tenga algo raro, o este echada a perder

Fye: Eso tampoco lo sabré hasta no verla

Mokona: Mokona tiene hambre, yo también quiero comer, comer, comer

Después de un rato

Toya: (saliendo de la cocina junto con Yukito) disculpen la espera

La comida se veía realmente deliciosa, no parecía tener nada, y como había dicho Toya era una gran cantidad, también olía muy bien, así que no pudieron resistirse y comieron todo lo que podían. Después de haber comido…

Syaoran: Ahora, pueden decirnos ¿Por qué la gente tiene miedo? Y ¿Por qué nos dieron comida gratis?

Toya: La gente de este lugar tiene miedo por culpa de los fantasmas

Syaoran: ¿Fantasmas?

Yukito: Hace dos años, llego a la ciudad una extraña pluma que contenía un inmenso poder, fue encontrada por una hermosa joven que acababa de perder a su novio, con el que estaba apunto de casarse, en un accidente automovilístico, estaba destrozada en esos momentos. Se dice que la pluma le hablo, le dijo que la llevara al cementerio y regresaría a su querido novio al mundo material para calmar su dolor, la joven así lo hizo, la pluma se poso encima del cementerio que se encuentra en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, el poder que emanaba de la pluma despertó a todos los espíritus y luego se escondió en algún lugar de esta ciudad dejando a la joven en el cementerio lleno de fantasmas

Toya: A la mañana siguiente encontraron el cuerpo de la joven hecho pedazos, tenía un sin fin de rasguños que se cree fueron causados por los fantasmas que despertaron aquella noche. La pluma tiene el poder para regresar a la vida a los espíritus, así que estos atacan la ciudad constantemente, sus visitas son cada vez mas violentas, por culpa de esto ya ha muerto mucha gente, que luego regresa a buscar la pluma

Yukito: Los espíritus vienen a buscar la pluma porque saben que regresaran a la vida con su poder, pero actúan como si no supieran que están muertos, simplemente la desean

Toya: Hemos organizado varios grupos de búsqueda, creemos que si encontramos la pluma y la destruimos los espíritus regresaran a sus tumbas, desafortunadamente cada día era mas gente la que moría buscándola.

Yukito: Por alguna razón los espíritus no entran en las casas, solo deambulan por las calles, suponemos que es porque la pluma debe estar afuera, pero no sabemos donde, es por eso que ya nadie sale, porque en sus casas están seguros por ahora

Toya: Yo soy el dueño de este restaurante, debido al miedo ya nadie viene, hay comida que no puede guardarse por mucho tiempo, si no termino con ella tendré que tirarla, así que cuando me dijeron que no tenían dinero no me importo mucho, solo deseo no tener que desperdiciarla, es mejor que alguien se la coma, sinceramente, entre Yukito y yo no podríamos comérnosla

Yukito: Ya que acaban de llegar seguramente no tienen donde quedarse, si quieren pueden hacerlo aquí, el lugar es muy grande y no es recomendable que salgan, pueden matarlos los espíritus

Syaoran: Muchas gracias

Toya: Vamos Yuki, ayúdame a lavar los platos (dicho esto se fueron a la cocina)

Syaoran: Hay cosas que no me quedan claras, ¿Por qué la pluma dejo abandonada a esa joven en el cementerio y no revivió a su novio como lo había prometido? ¿Por qué dejo que los espiritus la mataran?

Fye: Por doloroso que sea no existe algo que pueda regresarle la vida a los muertos, tal vez la pluma se alejo al no poder cumplir con su parte del trato

Sakura: Esto es mi culpa…

Syaoran: No princesa, no es su culpa

Sakura: Pero mi pluma es la que esta haciendo todo esto, por su culpa los espiritus deambulan por las calles y matan a personas inocentes

Syaoran: No se preocupe, voy a conseguir esa pluma, ya vera que todo se arreglara, se lo prometo

Sakura: Syaoran…

Continuara...

Por favor, no olviden dejar comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: El rencuentro de un amor

Syaoran: Vamos a buscar la pluma, princesa, por favor quédese aquí

Toya: No deberían, ahora que los espíritus están libres los días son mas cortos, solo duran 4 horas, además, no creo que sea buena idea que un niño vaya

Syaoran: Hay algo que debo hacer, unos fantasmas no harán que me rinda, nada hará que retroceda

Sakura: Syaoran…

Fye: No subestimes a nuestro Syaoran, tal vez se vea muy chico pero es muy fuerte

Kurogane: Ya veámonos

Yukito: Pero ya va a anochecer, mejor esperen hasta mañana, de todos modos hoy no llegaran lejos, ellos los detendrán

Syaoran: No se preocupen, regresaremos, por favor, cuiden de la princesa

Sakura: Syaoran

Syaoran: ¿si?

Sakura: (sonriendo) Ten cuidado y regresa pronto

Syaoran: Así lo haré

Los tres viajeros salen del restaurante

Toya: No creo que ese mocoso pueda hacer algo

Yukito: Espero tengan cuidado

Sakura: No hablen así, Syaoran regresara

Mientras tanto…

Kurognae: Y donde vamos a buscar

Syaoran: Mokona, ¿Puedes guiarnos a donde se sienta mas fuerte la presencia?

Mokona: Si, lo haré, pero esta lejos así que no sean flojitos y pónganse a caminar, es por allá (señalando)

Recorrieron varias calles, cada vez se hacía mas obscuro y no habían tenido contacto con ningún fantasma  
Kurogane: Yo creo que solo querían asustarnos, esto es absurdo, los fantasmas no existen

Syaoran: ¿Pero entonces que es lo que vio la princesa?

Kurogane: Tal vez esta algo cansada, solo necesita que le devolvamos otra de sus plumas y a veras como deja de decir tonterías, solo fue coincidencia que alucinara en un mundo lleno de "fantasmas"

Fye: Dudo mucho que sea eso, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable, recuérdalo

Kurogane: Tu también alucinas tal vez necesites que te acomoden el cerebro

Mokona: Por allá

Syaoran: ¿Estas segura Mokona? Ya pasamos por aquí

Mokona: Pero Mokona siente mas fuerte la presencia de la pluma por aquí

Kurogane: Será mejor que nos separemos, después de una hora nos reuniremos aquí, si encuentran algo solo griten

Mokona: ¿Qué sucede con los fantasmas?

Kurogane: ¿Has visto uno?

Mokona: No, pero…

Kurogane: Entonces no los veras, yo iré por acá

Continuo caminando sin esperara respuesta de sus compañeros, que solo se resignaron a la idea, así se separaron, Mokona viajaba con Syaoran

Después de media hora ninguno de los tres había encontrado nada

Kurogane: Esto es ridículo, es probable que lo que el bollo blanco cree que es una pluma sea otra cosa

¿?: Kurogane

Kurogane: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: Soy yo Kurogane

Kurogane: No seas cobarde y da la cara

Tomoyo: ¿Ya aprendiste lo que la verdadera fuerza es?

Kurogane: (Sorprendido) Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) Vine a ver que mi ninja favorito se encuentre bien, sufriría mucho si algo te pasara

Kurogane: (apretando los dientes) Tu fuiste la que me obligo a hacer este viaje

Tomoyo: Lo sé, y lo siento mucho

Kurogane: ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo: Te extraño tanto

Esto impacto al ninja, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse

Kurogane: ¿Dónde esta Sohoma?

Tomoyo: En el castillo

Kurogane: ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Tomoyo: Yo le pedí que se quedara, quería verte a solas

Kurogane: ¿Para que?

Tomoyo: Soy la princesa del país de Japón, no deberías cuestionarme tanto (le dedica una linda sonrisa)

Kurogane: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Tomoyo: Supongo que aun no lo entiendes, puedes ser fuerte pero eres algo retrasado

Kurogane: (enojado) YO NO SOY UN RETRASADO

Tomoyo: (riendose) ¿Entonces no adivinas a que vine?

Kurogane: ¿Vas a regresarme a Japón?

Tomoyo: No, aun te queda un largo viaje en busca de esas plumas, y en busca de tu verdadera fuerza

Kurognae: Creo que en el aire hay algo raro porque tú también empiezas a delirar

Tomoyo: (acercándose) yo solo vine a verte, quería escuchar tu voz de nuevo

Kurogane: (cada vez mas rojo) ¿a si?

Tomoyo: Pero ahora quiero irme con algo mas

Se acerco al ninja y le rodeo el cuello, este se agacho por el peso y ella aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios, fue un leso tierno, lleno de sentimiento, Kurogane no sabía que hacer, era algo que no se esperaba, se quedo inmóvil por un tiempo, dejándose llevar por el momento, pero luego la separo de él lentamente

Kurogane: ¿Quién diablos eres?

Tomoyo: ¿A que te refieres?

Kurogane: Tu no eres mi princesa, dime quien eres si no quieres que acabe contigo de una estocada (espadazo, golpe con la espada, como quieran llamarlo)

Tomoyo: (sonriendo de manera aterradora) No puedes hacerlo

Kurogane: ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? 

Tomoyo: No puedes matar a un muerto, así que será mejor que me lo devuelvas

Kurogane: ¿Qué cosa?

Tomoyo: ¡¡DAMELO!!

De repente la figura de Tomoyo se transformo en una sombra, era una forma humana pero no se podía identificar bien, esta furiosa se lanzo contra Kurogane

Kurogane lo esquivo dando un ágil salto, luego, con toda su fuerza, blandió su espada en dirección a la sombra. Esta comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente

Sombra: No puedes alejarlo de mi, voy a volver por él, aunque tenga que matarte (desaparece)

Kurogane: (dejando escapar una lagrima solitaria) Voy a regresar a Japón, lo prometo (aprieta el puño) Pero, ¿Qué era esa cosa?, no pudo ser un fantasma, Tomoyo no esta muerta, y no pudo ser una Tomoyo de este mundo porque no tenían la misma esencia. Quien quiera que sea va a morir, no pueden meterse así con mi princesa. De todos modos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Yo no tengo la pluma

Continuara…

Nota: Espero no les moleste que muestre a un Kurogane en su lado sentimental, creo que hasta el mas fuerte puede darse la libertad de llorar en ocasiones


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: La desaparición de un amigo

Cada vez se oscurecía mas, no era agradable estar solo en un lugar así, de hecho, a él nunca le ha gustado estar solo, aunque no deja que nadie se acerque, es su extraña manera de ser feliz, o por lo menos, eso es lo que él cree

Mientras Fye camina por las calles una dulce chica lo ve, una chica con cabello rubio y largo, así como con un bonito vestido azul, realmente sus orejas eran las únicas que desentonaban con su atuendo, ya que tenía una orejas peludas y puntiagudas, como si fueran de algún animal, con gran entusiasmo lo llama

Chii: Fye, espera, Fye, te extrañe tanto, aun no entiendo bien porque te fuiste, yo quiero estar contigo, llévame contigo Fye

Fye: No tengo ganas de discutir, se muy bien que no eres Chii, mejor ahórrate tu actuación y muéstrate como eres en realidad

Chii: No entiendo…¿Por qué no crees que soy chii?

Fye: Chii esta cuidando algo de suma importancia para mi, no dejaría su puesto a menos de que la situación lo requiriera, además, Chii tiene un alma dulce, no una tan obscura como la tuya

Chii: No entiendo…

Fye: Yo cree a Chii, así que la conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees

Chii: Eres muy hábil, sobre todo si se trata de magia, pero eres bastante torpe, porque tienes tus poderes y aun no me has destrozado

Fye: (sonriendo) Prometí no volver a usar mi magia

Chii: De todos modos, no te sería útil, somos mas poderosos que tu (convirtiéndose en una sombra) Nadie puede detenernos, conseguiré lo que quiero y tu me lo vas a dar

Fye: ¿y que es lo que quieres?

Sombra: (atacando a Fye) lo que quiero es el poder, el poder que emana de esas plumas, tu tienes muchas

Fye: (esquivándolo) Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna (esquivándolo nuevamente)

Sombra: Se muy bien que tu y tus amigos viajan en busca de ellas, se que ya han recolectado una gran cantidad, las quiero, las quiero ¡¡LAS QUIERO!!

Del suelo comenzaron a salir mas sombras, en poco segundos Fye tenía frente a él mas de 100 sombras, el tan solo podía esquivarlas, ya que lo atacaban furiosas

Sombra: Tu vida no vale la pena, por eso le daré un mejor uso, si no tienes las plumas, vas a ayudarme a conseguirlas

Fye: ¿Y como se supone que harás eso?

Todas atacaron al mismo tiempo, cuando Fye se disponía a atacar, del suelo salieron mas, pero estas lo rodearon con sus brazos, al tratar de soltarse las demás sombras lo envolvieron en un verdadero mar de fantasmas, presionándolo, abrazándolo como si pretendieran asfixiarlo, de repente comenzaron a jalarlo al suelo, que cada vez se hacia mas negro, parecía como si su cuerpo lo estuviera atravesando

Fye: ¿Qué hacen?

Sombra: Si no quieres que te matemos, o algo peor, usa tu magia

Fye: Lo siento pero esa no es una opción

Sombra: Como quieras

En cuestión de segundos todo desapareció del lugar, incluido Fye

Mientras tanto en el restaurante…

Toya: No quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿Por qué buscan esas plumas?

Sakura: Hace tiempo perdí mi memoria, esas plumas contienen un fragmento de ella, cada vez que alguna que recupero una un recuerdo vuelve a mi mente

Toya: ¿Esos sujetos son tus parientes o amigos?

Sakura: No, los conocí en este viaje, cuando desperté sin memoria estaban cuidándome, no son del mismo país que yo

Toya: Entonces ¿Por qué te ayudan?

Sakura: Aun no estoy segura, pero se los agradezco mucho

Yukito: ¿Llevan mucho tiempo viajando?

Sakura: Si, un poco, ojala no les pase nada

Yukito: Tranquila, si esa pluma hace lo mismo que las demás que ya han recolectado, estoy seguro de que podrán lograrlo

Sakura: si

Sakura: (pensando) Ellos siempre se esfuerzan, especialmente Syaoran…

En una enorme casa, en un extenso comedor, una hermosa joven de piel pálida, su cabello era oscuro y ondulado, tenía un vestido azul escotado con encaje, se encontraba sentada en uno de las cabezas de la mesa ya que esta era rectangular, sonreía de manera extraña, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo

Su mesa estaba repleta de comida deliciosa y su copa llena del mejor vino, en una silla cerca de ella se encontraba un joven rubio, vestía con una playera ajustada, pantalones anchos, botas que usaba por debajo del pantalón y una gabardina que le llegaba a los tobillos, todo era de color negro. Sus ojos azules carecían de brillo y parecía que su mirada estaba perdida

Mujer: Voy a conseguir esas plumas, voy a traerlo de regreso, además, ya tengo mi arma secreta (acariciando el rostro del joven) ¿verdad Fye?

Fye: Si amor

La joven se acerco lentamente y le dedico un tierno beso en los labios

Continuara…

Nota: Lo siento, este capitulo me quedo un poco corto pero igual espero que les guste, también me gustaría que dejaran comentarios adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos, espero no decepcionarlos

Como se habrán dado cuenta el capitulo dos era muy largo así que salio cortado, por eso lo dividí en partes para que saliera completo, lo mismo hago con este capitulo, para evitar este problema. Pero ya pueden leer el capitulo dos completo, disculpen las molestias

**Engañando al ninja (parte uno)**

Después de una hora

Kurogane: Mocoso ¿encontraste algo?

Syaoran: No, nada

Mokona: No entiendo, siento la pluma pero no la veo

Kurogane: Sera mejor que registremos cada una de las casas de la zona

Syaoran: ¿Como vamos a hacer eso si todos tienen tanto miedo como para abrir la puerta?

Kurogane:...vamos a dormir, mañ?ana pensaremos en algo

Mokona: Y Fye?

Kurogane: No ha llegado

Syaoran: Tal vez encontró la pluma

Kurogane: Tal vez se perdió ese mago inútil

Mokona: Tal vez conoció a una hermosa chica y se fue con ella

Syaoran y Kurogane se quedaron viendo a Mokona con caras completamente sonrojadas

Kurogane: ¿Que tonterías dices?

Mokona: No son tonterías, Fye es bien parecido, así que puede estar con quien quiera

Fye: Pero este no es el caso Mokona

Kurogane: (sonrojado y mirando a otro lado) ¿ahora de que te disfrazaste? (Su voz sonaba burlona pero pensaba que ese atuendo le quedaba muy bien, dejaba ver mejor su figura delgada y resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules)

Fye: Bueno, me canse de cargar mi abrigo, aveces es muy pesado, y una linda anciana me presto esto

Syaoran: ¿Encontró la pluma?

Fye: No, lo siento, no encontré nada

Kurogane: (recordando las sombras) ¿Fueron atacados?

Fye: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) No

Syaoran: Yo tampoco ¿A usted si lo atacaron Kurogane?

Kurogane: Me ataco una inútil sombra, pero no fue un problema

Syaoran: ¿Una sombra?

Kurogane: Mejor regresemos, mañ?ana comenzaremos la bsqueda de nuevo

Regresaron al restaurante donde encontraron a Sakura ayudando a preparar la cena

Sakura: (Sonriendo) Que bueno que ya regresaron, esta muy preocupada ¿Como les fue?

Syaoran: No pudimos encontrar su pluma princesa, mañ?ana lo intentaremos otra vez

Sakura: Entonces vengan, prepare algo para ustedes

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Sakura se haba esforzado mucho en preparar algo rico, así que los demás se lo comieron apesar del extrañ?o sabor, el hecho de que se esforzara no significa que lo haga bien

Syaoran: Es mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche

Toya: Cerca de aqu hay un hotel que fue abandonado hace poco, si fuerzan un poco la cerradura seguramente podrán pasar, dudo que alguien les diga algo

Syaoran: Muchas gracias

Encontraron fácilmente aquel hotel, puesto que era el edificio mas alto de aquella ciudad, la puerta tenía un candado, pero con un certero golpe del ninja se rompió, cada uno tomo una habitación de la planta de abajo, Mokona se quedo a dormir con Sakura

Kurogane estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en la sombra que se parecía a su preciada princesa cuando el sonar de la puerta lo distrajo

Fye: ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurogane:...si

Fye: No tengo sueño, voy a ver las demás habitaciones, ¿vienes?

Kurogane: ¿Y por que yo?

Fye: (sonriendo) Porque si vas tu no me dará miedo que salga una sombra y me ataque, tu vas a defenderme

Kurogane: (sonrojado) Puedes defenderte tu solo

Fye: Si pudiera no estaría pidiendote que me acompañes ¿no crees?

Kurogane: hn...esta bien

Fye: Siiii, Kuro me protege

Kurogane: Si sigues diciendo tonterías no te acompaño

El hotel contaba con 8 niveles y en cada nivel había 10 habitaciones, la mayoría eran habitaciones pequeñas con 2 camas individuales, todas eran sencillas, con paredes blancas, un tocador y un baño. Otras tenían, en vez de las camas individuales, una única cama matrimonial.

En el ultimo piso del hotel se encontraban la suit, era una habitación enorme, con una cama muy grande, la ventana era de piso a techo y mostraba el paisaje de la ciudad y del bosque que la rodeaba

Fye: Creo que esta habitación me gusta mas que las otras. (Entro y se sento en la grancama)

Kurogane: Buen, si ya terminaste de ver las habitaciones regresemos a las nuestras

Fye: ¿Amas a tu princesa?

Kurogane, que ya se había dado la vuelta para salir, se detuvo de golpe, giro y miro a los ojos a Fye

Kurogane: ...¿que...?

Fye: Dije que si amas a tu princesa

Kurogane: Yo...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA:** En este capitulo hay Yaoi y Lemon, si no te gusta te sugiero que te saltes este capitulo o dejes de leer la historia, ojala no sea el caso

Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia esta dedicada a cualquiera que quiera leerla

**Enga****ñ****ando al ninja (parte dos)**

Fye se levanta de la cama y rodea la espalda del ninja que cada vez estaba mas sorprendido

Fye: ¿La amas?

Kurogane: ...No, no se...

Fye: Yo nunca he amado a nadie, ¿que se siente?

Kurogane: ¿que?

Fye: amar tonto, ¿que se siente?

Kurogane: (sumamente nervioso) no se... creo...yo...

Fye toma con sus manos el rostro de Kurogane y lo acerca al suyo

Fye: ¿Hace cuanto no te acuestas con alguien?

Kurogane: (su rostro era del color mas intenso de rojo que conozcan) yo... yo...

No pudo terminar de contestar, de todos modos no sabía que decir, fye había unido sus labios a los de el, simplemente no pudo resistirse, ese mago torpe lo estaba besando de una manera muy apasionada, de haber sido alguien mas ya podía darse por muerto, pero Fye lo hacía sentir diferente, no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba incluso mas que su princesa

Cuando Fye termino con el beso lo abrazo muy fuerte, con el pie cerro la puerta y comenzó a retroceder sin soltar al ninja que accedía a todo, cuando llegaron a la cama, Fye se dejo caer en ella, jalando al ninja por el cuello, haciendo que este quedara sobre el

Kurogane: ¿Que... que estas haciendo? Si los niños nos ven...

Fye: No tienen porque enterarse, estamos en el ultimo piso y revise que ya estuvieran dormidos antes de subir, vamos kurogane, enseñame

El rubio beso el cuello del moreno, dando pequeños mordiscos y luego lamiendo la parte afectada, con sus manos bajo por el cuerpo del ninja hasta llegar al pantalón, pero fue interceptado por este que lo sujeto por las muñecas y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, dejando prisionero al mago

Kurogane: Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos a mi modo...

Fye sonreía satisfecho mientras Kurogane lo besaba por todo el cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la ropa en su camino, cuando el mago estuvo desnudo sintio que su propia ropa estorbaba, así que la arrojo a un lado, ahora solo pensaba en satisfacer su deseo, quería tocar esa suave y blanca piel, lo quería para él

Entonces Fye sintió como Kurogane introducía un dedo en su cuerpo, le dolió un poco pero no pudo evitar gemir de placer

Fye: ahh...kuro...

Kurogane se excitaba cada vez mas, los gemidos del rubio lo excitaban, sentir su piel lo excitaba, todo lo referente al mago en estos momentos lo excitaba, hasta sus pequeñas muecas de dolor mezcladas con placer en su rostro. Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, lo penetró, fue realmente satisfactorio sentir la estreches de aquel cuerpo debajo de él

Fye: ahhh...ahh

Kurogane: di... mi nombre...

Fye: kuro...ahh

Kurogane: vamos... tu puedes...

Fye: Kuro...kurogane...ahh

Escuchar su nombre con aquellos gemidos acelero su ritmo, hasta sentir como llenaba de su esencia al rubio y luego el orgasmo de este

Cuando terminaron Kurogane comenzó a besar apasionadamente al mago

Fye: Creo... que te amo

Kurogane detuvo sus besos y miro a los ojos del mago

Kurogane: ¿que dijiste?

Fye: Dije que te amo, hoy estas muy sordo, deberías lavarte las orejas con mas detenimiento

Kurogane: (de nuevo en su ataque de nervios) yo...

Fye: (susurrando en el oído del ninja) ¿Me amas?

Kurogane: (sonrojado) si, te amo

Aun sonrojado se acostó a un lado de Fye, este lo rodeo con sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho bien formado del ninja

Fye: prometeme algo

Kurogane: ¿Qué?

Fye: Que nunca vas a lastimarme

Kurogane: ¿Que tonterías dices?

Fye: (Mirando a Kurogane y haciendo puchero) prometemelo, por favor

Kurogane: Hn.. Esta bien, te lo prometo

Fye: (hablando de manera infantil) ¿Aunque no conozcas mi pasado?

Kurogane: Si

Fye: ¿Aunque me equivoque?

Kurogane: ya te dije que si

Fye: (mirando al ninja y con voz seria) ¿Aunque de hacerlo este en peligro tu vida y la de los demás?

Kurogane miro a los ojos azules del mago

Kurogane: Morir antes de lastimarte, te lo prometo

Fye sonrió de manera dulce pero cuando agacho su cabeza y se acomodo de nuevo en el pecho del ninja su mirada parecía vacía y su sonrisa hipócrita

Continuara...

Bueno, creo que no salio tan mal, espero mas reviews, junto con sus sugerencias y criticas (constructivas), gracias por leer


End file.
